


We found our hearts in Korea

by AKAALA18196



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAALA18196/pseuds/AKAALA18196
Summary: Tim finally arrives in Korea and Nick welcomes him home with open arms, finally being together in their own home may just give them the kick to tell each other their real feelings. Just start to finish fluff and love.
Relationships: Nick "LS" De Cesare/Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	We found our hearts in Korea

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction piece, written purely because I adore Nemesis and truly think him and LS would be a beautiful couple.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Tim was preparing for his journey to Korea. It had been a long wait and he would still have to wait through 2 weeks of quarantine, which in all honesty if he had been going anywhere else he wouldn’t of minded but he was anxious to see Nick.  
They spoke every single day, they messaged as soon as they awoke and fell asleep on call near enough every night.

Tim smiled as he thought of the moment he confirmed to Nick that he had been asked on board at Gen G, he was nervous to tell him, he hoped he would be happy, excited even for him to come but he hadn’t been prepared for the enormous grin that spread across Nick’s face and he certainly wasn’t prepared for the bright red blush that spread all over his own face to see the joy in his best friend’s smile.  
He remembered Nick asking him if he wanted to get an apartment together and the overwhelming spread of butterflies that filled his stomach in response. He eagerly agreed and Nick returned him a small shy smile, Tim felt silly but it felt like that smile was just for him, he hoped that no one else got to see that beautiful smile.

Meanwhile in Korea, Nick was a bundle of nerves and excitement, any minute now Tim would be on his flight and that filled Nick with a feeling he felt far too nervous to admit to. Just then his phone buzzed...

“Lemon❤️: Finally on the plane so last message for a while”

“N❤️ (Never would Tim tell anyone that this is how he had LS written down as in his contacts but he loved seeing it pop up on his phone) : Try to rest on the long flight, be safe and message as soon as your off the plane so I know you’re okay, it’s a shame I can’t pick you up straight from the airport but I’ve left a gift for you at the hotel😊

By the time he received the message they were taking off so he couldn’t reply but it’s safe to say he spent the majority of the flight wondering what exactly this gift could be and feeling sad that he wouldn’t see Nick at the airport.

Nick was worried the entire time until his phone finally pinged again, he quickly scrambled to check in the hopes it was Tim safe and sound

“Lemon❤️: I have arrived! Just making my way through the airport and straight to the hotel, are you free to do a video call when I get settled in the room?”

“N❤️ : Great, yeah of course, I’ll be waiting”

When Tim finally arrives in the hotel room his eyes are drawn to a teddy in the middle of the bed, looking very familiar wearing a T1 top. Now that he thinks of it, he hadn’t seen the bear that usually sat behind Nick on every stream the last time they video called. In front of the bear lay a note, he rushed to put his bags down and with clammy hands opened the note.. 

‘Welcome to Korea Lemon! Thought you could use some company whilst your stuck in quarantine and since I can’t be there I thought you might like my bear instead. Although don’t think this means I won’t expect video calls every day! Be safe and I’ll see you properly soon’

Tim could feel his eyes grow damp, the small gesture meant the world to him. He picked up the bear and held it close, he couldn’t pinpoint the scent but it made him feel at home. He quickly set up his laptop and called Nick. 

Nick’s computer showed Tim’s name pop up and he rushed to answer. His heart tugged to see Tim’s face fill up his screen. He had felt like this for a long time now but knowing he was so close but yet so far made it feel almost painful.

“Hey Lemon, you look tired”

“I couldn’t really sleep on the flight, at least I had a window seat to look out and pass some time. I really want to say thanks for the bear, it uh.. means a lot. Is it your own one?” Tim couldn’t help the blush on his cheeks as he nervously asked.

“Glad you liked it, yeah it’s my one, well now your one, thought he could at least be some company whilst you are on your lonesome in there before I can see you. Hows the room?”

“Its good, has a small balcony so I can step out just for some fresh air”

“Oh really? That’s great, maybe I can take a walk in front of the hotel tomorrow and try and spot you?”

“I mean that would be great, if you’re not uh busy or anything”

“Never too busy for you Lemon” Nick grinned.

Tim couldn’t help but think he had to try to control the blushes, his face was burning at the smallest words from Nick.

Nick adored his Lemons blush and small smile, it sent shivers through him every single time.

Tim took the laptop over to the bed and laid down, he was feeling increasingly drowsy and the soothing voice of Nick mixed with the soft teddy in his arms he couldn’t keep his eyes open.

“Get some rest Lemon, I’ll be here when you wake up”

Tim was already half asleep when he mumbled something that Nick could only half hear.

If Nick wasn’t mistaken he was sure he heard love you but Nick thought it was too good to be true. Nick whispered back “I love you Tim” he really was madly in love with the sweet boy on his screen curled up with the teddy tucked firmly in his arms.

The sun streamed through by the time Tim woke up and the first thing he spotted was his laptop screen and the sight of Nick’s bedroom, he was sure he could hear running water in the background, Nick must be in the shower.  
He couldn’t help but groan at the images that flooded his mind of Nick in the shower, dripping wet and gorgeous.  
Just then the water noise stopped and a second later Nick appeared on screen in just a towel and Tim couldn’t help but gasp, the noise alerted Nick that his sleeping beauty had finally awoke and he was in nothing but a thin towel.

“Good morning sleeping beauty” Nick grinned.

Water dripped from Nick’s hair to his chest and Tim couldn’t stop himself from watching the trail of water, he licked his suddenly dry lips.

“Hello earth to Lemon, enjoying yourself there are you?” Nick was wearing what could only be described as the most smug smile.

Finally Tim managed to drag his eyes up from Nick’s creamy chest to his warm eyes, suddenly realising he had been caught red handed checking his best friend out.

“Uh.. good morning.. I was just uh a bit dazed from the long sleep, I uh better go get a uh.. a shower” Tim stumbled over he words.

Nick couldn’t help but slightly laugh “Okay Lemon, give me a message when you’re ready and I’ll pop round and say hello from outside”

“Sounds good” Tim rushed to end the call and quickly jumped in a very cold shower.

Nick was stood on the pavement outside the hotel before his eyes landed on Tim, he was 4 floors up but it felt amazing to finally see him from more than a screen.  
A shy little wave from Tim made his heart melt and ache all at the same time, Nick may of been in love for a long time but it was excruciating to have him in eyes sight like this and not be able to reach out his fingers, pull him close and whisper all of the declarations of love he had struggled to convey for too long.

This became a daily routine for the next 13 days but at last the day was here that he would finally get to meet him on that very pavement.  
Tim couldn’t help but fidget nervously the entire elevator ride to the reception, he stepped out of the hotel front door and his eyes met Nick’s quickly, he ran the short distance to him dropping his bags without a second thought and wrapping himself up in Nick’s warm body.  
Nick lifted his thighs and as Tim clung to him, he had never felt so overjoyed and at peace to finally have him in his arms. They fit like two pieces of puzzle, perfect.  
After a few minutes they separated to finally really look at one another.  
“Ready to come home?” asked Nick with a sweet smile and pure joy in his eyes.  
“Most definitely” replied Tim who felt like all his nerve endings were on fire from being wrapped up in Nick, he couldn't contain his excitement like a child that had just received the gift of a lifetime on Christmas morning.

Nick led Tim to the front door of their new apartment, Nick had gotten the keys the day before and had set it up so it was liveable and homely for Tim’s arrival.  
It was perfect for the two of them, their own small sanctuary and Nick had even put some pictures of the two of them together on the bookshelf in the living room, in almost all of them they only had eyes on each other and shy smiles on their faces.  
Kuriboh greeted them excitedly from the minute they stepped in the door, Nick's heart swelled to see the love between his Lemon and his furry best friend, not surprising really since Tim always made sure to ask Nick to see Kuriboh on video chat, he was very fond of the big ball of fluff that was the loveable Kuriboh.  
Nick showed Tim to his room so he could set down his bags, it made them both sad to think that they weren’t sharing a bed, it was painful to think of the other in separate bedrooms across from each other.  
Tim instantly laid the teddy bear on his pillow. Nick was happy to see that it took pride of place on Tim's bed so even if his heart broke to think he wouldn't be curled up with Tim in bed at least his special gift would be.

They spent the rest of the day settling in, always close to one another, constantly brushing fingers or thighs laid together on the sofa as they spoke.  
They finished dinner and decided to grab the blankets and watch a movie together before bed, neither of them at all ready to separate and sleep alone.  
At some point Tim’s head was suddenly on Nick’s shoulder and Nick’s hand was now gripped to Tim’s thigh.  
The credits began to roll and Tim wanted to curl up in Nick’s lap and not let go, he didn’t know if he would be able to sleep knowing Nick was so nearby.  
Nick was also sat getting evermore anxious at the thought of not seeing Tim’s face drift off to sleep as he usually did on their video calls.   
Tim lifted his head from Nick’s shoulder and their eyes met, they couldn’t look away, they were locked in place just staring, yearning for each other.  
The air between them felt electric, a spark just waiting to be ignited.  
Tim quickly glanced at Nick’s lips and before he knew it Nick placed a small kiss on his lips, it felt like fire, he placed a finger to his lips before grabbing Nick’s neck and pulling him in for another kiss.  
This kiss held every emotion they had been holding back for so long, it said everything they had been too scared to tell each other.   
They finally separated for air but Nick pulled Tim onto his lap.

“For so long I’ve wanted to tell you but I was too nervous, you’re my best friend Tim but you’ve always been so much more, I’m completely hopelessly in love with you”

“I’ve been in love with you for the past 2 years Nick, I’ve never felt this way before but when I’m with you everything makes sense, you feel like home”

“Oh Lemon to think we could of been doing this for 2 whole years”

“We will just have to do extra to make up for lost time” Tim smirked.

“God I love you” Nick laughed, he couldn’t believe how silly they had been, too scared to admit the truth.

Tim’s eyes started to water, he had never felt such incredible happiness.

Nick brushed a tear from his cheek, something deep in his soul told him this was it, this was the person he’s been waiting for, Nick always thought soulmates were rather silly but finally the idea made sense.

Tim never ended up spending a single night in what was supposed to be his room and his teddy now sat on his bedside table in their shared bedroom.

They drifted peacefully to sleep each night curled up in each other, whispering words of sweet love meant only for each other and leaving burning kisses that marked their skin and seeped deep into their hearts.


End file.
